daunderworldrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
7 / 12 / 2008 Alicia vs Rose
Introduction Characters: Vee, Alicia, Rose, Marie and Alyssandro. Location: Tavern of the Cruor Feud Plot summary: Vee was recently changed to a Vampyre, Alicia, her protector, pulls alpha rank in Rose and Eberel's territory. Logs: (Amendments Note: These logs have been spell checked prior to addition to this site.) ''Alicia had stepped outside to use her cell phone and now returned, flakes of snow stuck in brown hair. She scanned the tavern with her brown hues again, looking to see who all was there. It appeared that the crowd had thinned out, so she turned to the bar and ordered a glass of ice water before sitting down at one of the stools. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Vee walked downstairs and through the door leading to the main room of the Tavern. She scanned around looking for someone to talk to, but the only familiar face was Alicia, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to her right now. Trying to avoid her, Vee walked along close to the edge of the room and made her way over to the fireplace. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Alicia '''heard footsteps on the stairs and smelled Vee's new scent. "Why are you avoiding me," she asked, looking at the barkeep as her glass of water was given to her. She turned and looked at the much younger girl, seeing the pallidness of her skin and the hollow look in her eyes. "Who is your sire," she questioned her. Alicia's face was set, hard as a rock, no emotion playing across it. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Vee''' stopped short and sighed. She turned around to face Alicia, almost glaring. "Can I ask, first things first, why I'm being questioned?" She crossed her arms, trying to put on an almost sturdy appearance. The truth was, she was shaking inside. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Alicia looked at her, square in the eyes. "A vampyre, eh? Not once have I seen a human come in here and stand their grounds," she said, her voice sounding like she was edging towards anger. "Did you ask for it or was it forced?" Alicia hated the idea of vampyres forcing themselves on others. They were such an arrogant race as it already was and their population was ever growing. She turned in her seat to fully face Vee. Lucky for the girl, she was still sitting. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Marie walks through the door pulling off her cloak and slinging it onto the sofa once more. Walking briskly to the bar she hops on a bar stool at the other end of the bar from Alicia. Not noticing the tension until after she has ordered a whiskey. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Vee finally took on her glaring face and said, "You didn't answer my question..." she stood still, but ready to move if she had to. She had to keep her promise to Aly, no fighting. She had so many promises to keep at the moment, that she felt she was restricted from breathing too. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Alicia looked at Vee with hard brown eyes. "Right now, I think I take precedence, unless you dare to question my ranking, Genvieve," she nearly growled. Alicia was pulling the rank card on her at this point, ready to pin her to a wall to get the answers to her question. "Now answer me," she demanded '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Vee snarled at Alicia. "I promised my sire that I wouldn't get into trouble. This means that I can leave situations I don't like. Bugger off." She turned and started to walk to the fire area, not wanting to lose control again. As she walked, she felt eyes glaring into her back, but just kept walking. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Maire turned slowly to Alicia then to Vee, "Oh Oooo" she whispered under her breath. '' '' '' ---- '' '' The stairway door banged open, a very peeved off '''Rose' brushing past, "You take precedence do you Alicia?" She said coolly. She'd obviously heard everything the Alpha said, and her temper was over spilling from other issues. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Alicia growled low at the girl. She nearly jumped off her seat, muscles growing in her arms as her frame loomed over Vee's body suddenly. A hand grabbed her wrist and slung her into the wall. Alicia's left hand closed over Vee's throat and lifted her up off the floor. "Now, do you dare to challenge me further, Vee," she growled in the girl's face. Alicia completely disregarded Rose's presence. She had heard the rumors, knew all about the Angel and what had happened. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Vee gasped and continued snarling at Alicia. "I made promises that I will not break. Let GO!" she snarled as she tried to kick the alpha lycan. As she did, she stopped herself, seeing Rose in the background. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Maire jumped out of her seat and walked over to Alicia, "Let her go" she said coolly, placing a hand on the Alphas shoulder. Watching Rose out of the corner of her eye. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Rose bristled at being ignored, her temper flashing white hot as Alicia picked the girl up. "You heard her, let her go. You have no jurisdiction here Alpha!" She emphasized the last word making it into an insult. " Now put her down before I sling your lycan tail back to the Rockies." Her voice was low and threatening. '' '' '' ---- '' '' After having slept off the rest of her hangover '''Kira' came back downstairs and plopped down in one of the chairs near the fireplace. She closed her eyes and sighed hoping she wouldn't run into Lucas again. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Alicia felt the kicking at her stomach, but it didn't phase her. She felt the hand on her shoulder and scowled further. "Back off puppy," she shot at the stranger. Her hand remained locked around Vee's throat, holding her there as if she were a rag doll. She turned, brown eyes swirling black to stare at Rose. "And what if I don't miss kitty? You gonna let your anger of your Angel set you off," she growled, low and slow. She turned her eyes back to Vee. "Now, if you would just answer my question, which was a simple one at that, we wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place. Was it forced or not?" '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Vee growled, low. "No, it wasn't forced, i asked for this. Now, bugger off and le' go!" She snarled as she grabbed at the hand around her throat. Of course I came downstairs for some quiet down time by the fire, but now of course not. Lately, i get no time to myself. Vee thought as she growled at Alicia '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Rose hissed like Alicia had slapped her, her slitted pupils narrowing. How dare she comment on her relationship with Alyss. She flicked her leather coat back, her fingers wrapping around the black stock of her shotgun where it sat in it's old belt loop. She drew it out, leveling the silver barrels at Alicia's back, "You have no idea of my anger bitch, now drop her before I put a hole in you big enough to fit Alaska in." '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Alicia almost grinned. Her loosened her grip on Vee's throat and let her fall to the floor. She looked down at Vee and her eyes narrowed. "Consider my protection over you with drawn," she said smoothly, in a low tone. She turned now, to face Rose and put her palm square on the gun. "If you're angry enough in a few hours, you can come find me," she growled at the feline. With her palm against the barrel, Alicia closed her fist over the gun and pushed it away from her before side stepping them all towards the door. The door was slung open and she disappeared into the snow. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Kira opened her eyes as she heard the commotion, getting up from her chair she made her way over to the bar watching what was going on. She noticed the girl from earlier that day and raised an eyebrow as she moved a bit closer, resting her hand on the hilt of her sword. At the same time Lucas came down from upstairs and immediately saw what was going on. He recognized Rose from the ball and the girl from earlier as well. Not thinking he decided to jump in. Pulling his sword out he growled low "What is the meaning of all this." His eyes went from Rose, to Vee to the girl who held Vee by the throat. "Let her go." He snarled, bearing his fangs at the woman still gripping Vee. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Rose growled in frustration as Alicia walked away, the unspent violence singing through her blood. Gripping the stock of her gun hard enough to make the wood creak she balled her other fist. Rage filled, she roared bringing her fist down onto the nearest table, buckling the legs and sending it to the floor in pieces. Her sonic call smashing several glasses behind the bar. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Alicia grinned, hearing the anger from the feline coming from inside the tavern. She turned and shrugged off her coat, throwing it onto a snow bank as the snow began to fall around her. "You want to get rid of that anger so bad," she called to Rose, "Come and get me." Alicia stood there, black tank top, blue jeans, and black boots in the snow. Her two desert eagles glinted a bit as she waited to see what her response would be. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Alyssandro sat bolt up in bed, hearing the furious roar of his Rose, he yanked on some clothes as fast as he could while dashing from his room, he thundered down the hallway, hopping to pull on his trousers and reached the door to the stairs sooner than he expected, his shirt still all about his head and fell down the stairs, tumbling down them to land with a smack on the wooden floor, the angel scrambled to his feet, yanking his shirt down over his face. "Wha. What?! Rose!? What's going on?" '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Rose's feature froze as she heard Alicia's call from outside, her head whipping around to see Alyssandro appear. She scowled, storm clouds descending behind her green eyes. She thrust her gun into his hands, shrugging off her coat and stalking towards the door, "Some anger management." '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Vee sat up, holding her throat. "God, she definitely has a grip, she does." She rubbed her throat and stood up, covering her ears. "Rose..." she somewhat shouted. "Please, calm down." she cooed, trying to soothe her down. "Please?" she asked nicely. I've never seen Rose like this... she thought '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Maire walked toward Vee and held out her hand to help the young girl up. Eying the Alpha from the window, "Alyssandro ... Alicia outside" with her other hand she pointed. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Alicia reached for her bull whip first, left hand creating a fist around the soft leather hilt. As the form appeared in the frame of the door, Alicia felt her skin prickle. She had settled her score with Vee, so no anger was left in her body. However, she was falsifying her anger towards Rose. Whatever had the feline in a tizzy was sure enough pushing her over the edge. Oh well, she could regenerate, let her put whatever she wanted to into it. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Rose stormed onto the porch and through the snow, her claws unsheathing as she went. She didn't pause to get her bearings as she would normally do but advanced into the offensive. Darting forward she aimed for Alicia's face, her silver claws flashing in the moonlight as a growl rippled through her. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Vee looked over and saw Alyss. Standing up without Marie's help, she walked over to Alyss. "Alyss...I've never ever seen Rose like this, what's going on?" She almost demanded an answer, but she bowed her head quickly as an apology for a tone, but she still looked for an answer. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Alyssandro blinked confused and held Rose's gun loosely in his hands. "I, er, sorry what Miss?" He said to Marie. "I haven't seen her like this for a fair long while..." Alyssandro giggled a little. "And I kinda like it." He swung Rose's gun loosely from his hands, admiring it slightly. "Pretty for a bang bang." Alyssandro murmured, fighting the urge to dash out of the door and play Lancelot. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Maire withdrew her hand with a smirk. She then wondered to the window, "The Last time I saw her like this was when Eberel, was fighting against someone .. the name escapes me". She then turned to look at Alyss, "You look well." '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Alicia's movements were fast. Her hand snatched at the whip at her side and it unfurled as she arched her hand. It sliced through the air like a knife as her own talons began to grow. Before the length of the whip could touch the ground, she snapped it back up sideways, the tail landing across Rose's arms. Alicia stepped back, pulled back sharply on the whip before she could grab it and the tail flew over her own shoulder to settle on the snow banks. "What has pretty kitty in such a tiff," she crooned at her, "Angel love not hanging around as much as usual?" Her voice was mocking as she side stepped, the whip lashing out again to fall across her back. She turned quickly, facing Rose's back now. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Rose flinched as the whip snapped across her arms, laying the skin open so fresh blood glinted in the light. Rose didn't care, she moved as if the pain wasn't there. She darted forwards, staying silent as Alicia taunted her. She ducked the whip, bringing her claws across the lycan's chest, feeling cloth tear under her fingertips. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Vee settled herself standing about 3 ft from Alyss' side, being able to see out the door. "What is this all about?!" She almost growled. She cleared her throat and stared at Alyss, waiting. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Maire withdrew her hand with a smirk. She then wondered to the window, "The Last time I saw her like this was when Eberel, was fighting against someone .. the name escapes me". She then turned to look at Alyss, "You look well." '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Alicia heard the tear of her tank top before she felt the sting of the wound or the blood dripping down her chest. She brought the whip back up again and in mid air, she transferred it to her right hand and brought it across, wrapping one of Rose's arms into it's coil. She yanked, hard, the leather barbs at the tip acting more like an irritant to the skin. Unknowing of how well Rose's balance was, she extended her left palm, flexing the muscles in her hand. Her claws made a swift move, similar to an upper cut. If Rose fell forward, towards the whip's pull, then the claws would be no problem. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Rose hissed as the whip wrapped around her forearm, the small barbs cutting into her skin. Quickly she reversed her hand, gripping the leather further up and using the tension to twist away from Alicia's sharp claws. They only just ripped through her sleeve as she rolled in the snow, pulling on the whip that held her fast. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Alicia knew the length of the whip and knew the strength that it could withhold. She was dealing with a feline, and this played an important part in her defense strategy. Alicia used the tension on the whip to her advantage, while right hand tightened on the rope, her body sank down to the ground in a quick motion, left fingers finding the brace on her leg where her Scottish dirk was. In a matter of seconds, the blade was wielded, stainless steel reflecting off the sun the was slowly setting. Alicia saw the advantages here and in a moment, she jerked back on the whip, pulling Rose up. The muscles in her arms rippled as they changed and reformed with her efforts. "Get up," she growled roughly. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Rose scuffed through the snow slightly as Alicia pulled her forward, she twisted planting her boots on the ground and using the force to regain her feet. Her claws glinted as she clenched her fist, her other arm still trapped by the whip. She lent back against the lycan's pull, eying the blade, "Too cowardly to fight me without a man made weapon." She snapped, her teeth clenched with the effort of pulling back on the whip. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Alicia grinned and shrugged lightly. "In that case," she whispered, "Let's do this old school." Her brown eyes glinted black, the jet color edging into the muddy brown slowly as she dropped the dagger into the snow. She wasn't worried about finding it later, her mind was else where. The whip was still in her hand, the tension still great on it. She stepped forward, giving it slack, ready for the next move. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Rose watched Alicia throw down her blade and grinned, her canines thin and elongated. She took the advantage of the slack in the whip to uncoil it just enough to slip her arm free. The skin was rubbed raw by the barbs but Rose was too far gone in battle lust to notice the pain. She strode forward quickly, her fist clenched for a punch to Alicia's mid section, her claws biting into her own palm. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Alicia felt the contact with her jaw and stepped back, having what she needed. Rose had two hits on her, but the taste of blood in her mouth was making her feel more alive that ever. The slack on the whip was more than enough, Alicia stepped back and in a strange movement, the whip had taken on the form of a lasso. Good thing Mid-Western girls knew how to use them. Alicia's grin widened as her wrist lifted the whip into the air, broad circles swinging around atop her before her hand brought it down sharply, an attempt to land over Rose's head. The movement was so sharp and the distance was not to great, but Alicia's aim was nearly dead on. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Rose felt the whistle of the whip more than saw it. She jerked back, her feline agility aiding her as her hand snapped up to grab the nearest edge of the whip. The barbs dug roughly into her palm and she growled, using the grip to jerk Alicia forward as she brought her boot up at the same time. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Alicia felt the force before she saw it and used it to her advantage. Her left hand curled into a fist as she fell forward, but curled her hips outwards to avoid the boot landing on her. As she turned, she was now facing Rose's right side, her right hand pulling the whip away from her body as her fist contacted. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Rose would have overstepped as her kick missed Alicia like she had planned, but the force of the punch knocked her back. Her teeth clacked together from the force, the salty tang of blood filling her mouth. Her vision blurred slightly as she struck out blindly with her claws as she tried to shake off her disorientation. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Alicia wasn't fast, but she wasn't slow. She avoided Rose's flailing claws and switched the hold of her whip into her left hand so that she could get a better strike off her right. Part of her felt bad, she like Rosey, but knew the woman was under a lot of stress. This would do her some good. Her right fist came into a backwards blow to whatever she could contact. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Rose tried to move back as the air around her stirred, taking Alicia's back handed blow on her shoulder. She hit the snow again, spitting out the blood in her mouth onto the cold whiteness. Her face throbbed but she had her vision back and she twisted her legs, ramming a boot into the side of Alicia's knee. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Rose scooted back as Alicia hit the snow, getting to her knees as she glared at the Lycan, "You come into my territory, pull rank you don't have jurisdiction for here, poke at my love life and you didn't expect this?" She growled. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Alicia smirked and took some snow in her hand, balling it into a hard ice pack to rub on her lip. "All I wanted was an answer to a simple question," she said, talking around the packed snow on her lip, "And I got it. You, on the other hand, you are one stressed out kitty. You needed this more than I did." Alicia smiled now, watching the pink liquid drip down into the muddy snow underfoot, well under bum. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Rose ran her tongue over the inside of her mouth as she stood, spitting out more blood onto the snow. "Do I need to make my point any clearer or not? I don't like picking on people weaker than me." She said angrily, her words reflecting what the Lycan had done to Vee. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Alicia nodded slowly."Hence the reason this all happened in the first place," she said gently. She wondered why Rose had failed to understand this. Perhaps she didn't know. "Vee was under my protection, seeing as how she was the only human in the midst of some many radical races. When I saw her as a vampyre, it struck me that by chance, it was forced and that angered me greatly. I was not there to follow through as I had promised." Alicia managed to get to her feet and looked down at Rose. "We're more like minded than you think." With that, she held her hand out to help Rose off the ground. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Rose ignored Alicia's hand, her anger still blazing even though she was cold, wet and aching. Her arms had started to burn where they had been cut and grazed by the whip. "Like minded or not, your Alpha status does not apply here, so think twice before you pull rank again in my Tavern. I have more important things to worry about than keeping you in line." '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Alicia shrugged. "Sorry things don't work like that at home. I'll be sure to stay out of your way though," she said, her face returning to the serious manner it usually did. Her right leg was bent slightly as she curled the whip back up, all nine feet of it. "Just keep in mind, you'd do the same if you were on someone else's turf," she stated flatly. '' '' '' ---- '' '' Alicia's words only made '''Rose' angrier, she didn't know where this deep seated rage was coming from. She wanted to strike out at the Lycan again but she had more honor than that. "Just be grateful me and my brother have more compassion for the strays this place attracts." She growled, brushing blood off her lips with the back of her hand. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Alicia threw the hand full of melting snow past Rose. "What's got you so boiled anyways, Kitty," she asked Rose, all mockery dropped aside. Alicia was the new face at the tavern, she wasn't included in all the inner workings of how things went or the drama that went on behind closed doors. "By all means, I'm a brick wall Rose, lash out at me again if it would make you feel better." '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Rose snarled at Alicia, "Please don't tempt me." The truth being she was only vaguely aware of what had set her off. She had been silently simmering over many things for the past few weeks. Alyssandro, Galahad's turning, Roland's threat, it had all been building, "It's non of your business." She answered coolly. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Alicia shrugged slightly. "Here, you may not believe in the standards of running with a pack. You, may be because you're a feline, but where I come from, we work as a unit. We watch each others back, and when we need someone to vent to, we start talking," she said simply, crouching down to look Rose directly in the eyes. "You may not trust me, you may never trust me at this point, but I'll let you know something Rose, if someone were to come after you, or anyone else in that tavern, regardless of their status and ability, I'd stand behind them." She stood up again, ready to tend to her wounds and her now bruising knee. "When you're ready to talk, you know who will listen," she finished before turning on her heel and heading back to the tavern. '' '' '' ---- '' '' ''Rose glowered at Alicia as she hobbled back towards the Tavern. She brushed off the Lycan's words for the moment, too angry to take them seriously. Curling her lip she headed around the back of the Tavern, intending to use the back entrance to get to her room.''